To establish a communication session with a wireless access network, a user typically operates a wireless communication device to communicate in a wireless protocol with a wireless access node. The wireless access node then exchanges the user communications with other systems of the wireless access network, such as gateways, service nodes, and mobile switching centers, to ultimately provide a communication service, such as telephony voice communications or data access over the Internet.
However, in order to establish the communication session with the wireless network, the wireless communication device is typically required to first successfully register with the network. Device registration to establish a communication session often involves the wireless network receiving registration data from the wireless communication device attempting to register, such as device and user identifiers associated with the device or its user. In order to grant or deny the session request, a communication system in the wireless access network then retrieves user profile information from a profile storage system corresponding to the wireless communication device requesting registration. If the registration data provided by the wireless communication device is valid and matches the information in the user profile, the device is granted access to the wireless network and the communication session is established. However, if the wireless communication device provides invalid registration data, the information in the user profile will not match and the communication session request is denied.